In too Deep
by Rain-Loveless
Summary: ZackXTifa,CloudXAerith.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters,or the places.Just the plot of the story.

**A/N:**The first chapter and some of the second are CloudXTifa...

Tifa woke up smiling,she covered her naked body with a blanket and looked at her left hand.Where there was a small diamond ring on her ring finger.She streached her hand out and brushed the hair out of his face.She loved him so much and now,finally,three years after the meteor incident,they were getting married.She saw him open his eyes and stretch,she smiled to him.

"Hi sweetie"She said scooting closer to him.

Cloud smiled at her beauty he moved closer wraping his arms around her waist and kissed her."Hello my love."

He kissed her again running his hands through her hair,and then pulled himself ontop of her,he reached down kissing her neck,and cupping her breast.

She looked over at the time real quick and saw it was 11:30."Oh my god,Cloud get off!"

Cloud looked at her shocked and climbed off."Whats wrong Tifa?"

Tifa shot up,running to her underwear draw."I have an appointment at 12,to pick out my gown!"

Cloud smiled,not minding the veiw when she had jumped out of bed,he watched her quickly put on her panties and bra."Well,hurry back so we can pick up where we left off"He smiled.

She sat on the bed putting her socks on,then leaned over kissing him."I would love that"She shot up pulling a pair of black shorts on,along with a blue babydoll shirt.She slipped her shoes on and quickly started brushing her hair.

Cloud climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of green boxers,he walked to her,wraping his arms around her waist and rubbed her stomach."I love you,Tifa"

She put the brush down smiling,she turned to him and kissed him lightly."I love you too,Cloud"She moved away from him picking up her purse."I'll be back,soon"She walked over giving him one last kiss before heading towards the door.

Cloud followed her to the door and shut it behind her,he leaned against it smiling. Man,I love that woman he thought as he looked around,sighing,already missing her.He decided to set up a suprise for her,he went up to their room and took a few candles out of the closet and set them up,he lite them,and then walked over to her I-pod and set it on the speaker dock.

"Hmm,now the incents..."He was heading downstairs to find them and his PHS rang,he stoped and ran to it answering it."Hello?"

No answer.

"Are you there?Geez why call someone if you wont answer back?"

Click.

He sighed putting it down and continued on his search for the insents.

Tifa had made it to the dress store,she walked in smiling,as the store clerk approached her.

"Oh,you must be Tifa Lockhart"She smiled softly.

"Yes,soon to be strife" She sighed restfully as the woman took her by the arm.

"I got a wonderful selection depending on your color coordination on the wedding party"

Tifa stopped."Well,I've decided purple and a powder blue for the wedding party."

The woman's eyes widen"Then I MUST show you this particular gown." The woman walked in back and came out holding a Light purple wedding dress,it was strapless,almost like a corrset down to the hips,the skirt of it was a bell shape.

Tifa's eye lite up."I-its beautiful..."

The woman smiled."Of course I'm going to have to take your measurements and get it suited properly for your figure.."

Tifa nodded."How much?"

The woman sighed,trying to find the tag,once she did she pulled it out"1,000 Gil"

"I'll take it"She smiled.

The store clerk took Tifa's measurements,picked out gowns for her bridesmaids,Tifa handed her a paper with the names and measurments of each girl.She paid for the gowns,tierra and shoes.She walked out sighing happily.Tomorrow she would be picking up her wedding gown.The invitations were already out.Everyone,everywhere was talking about their wedding.So many people were coming,everything was perfect.Tifa stoped and sighed.She wished Aeris would have been here for this,she would've made her the maid of honor.She continued walking.

I know she'll be there,still.She'll be there,smiling,happy for usTifa thoug

Cloud saw her coming from the window,he pushed play on the I-pod which was now playing "In too Deep" from Phil Collins.He rested his head on his hand waiting for her to enter and come upstairs.

Tifa walked in smiling.

"Cloud?"She walked deeper into the house,hearing music as she got closser.She walked up the stairs into their bedroom seeing what Cloud has done."Oh,Cloud..." She dropped her purse,kicked off her shoes and jumped onto the bed and into his arms.

Cloud kissed her deeply rubbing the back of her head and back."I love you,Tifa.."

"I love you too,Cloud"She continued kissing him.

After an hour they heard Barret walk into the house,with Denzel and Marlene.Tifa got up and put her robe on,Cloud reached for his mucsle shirt and boxers.

"I cant wait until we move out of here"Cloud said walking infront of Tifa and kissing her.

They had plans to move to the town house in Coast Del Sol after the wedding.

Tifa was about to reply when she smiled kneeling down as Marlene and Denzel came running in hugging her.

"Tifa!!!!"Marlene screetched.

"Whats up,Marlene?"

"Daddy said me,him and Denzel are moving to Coral!Only if you let Denzel go though..."

Tifa frowned abit,Marlene was like a younger sister to her,but she began to love Denzel like a son.Yet,she knew those two were inseperable.She sighed pulling Denzel into her arms.

"Do you want to live with uncle Barret?"

"Yes,of course!Tifa you and Cloud can come too!"He smiled.

Her eyes watered abit as she took the young boy in her arms hugging him tightly."I got an idea,how about you,Marlene and uncle Barret go to Coral,and I promise me and Cloud will come take you away and keep you on weekends."

"What about holidays?"He tilted his head.

She giggled."Denzel,we'll all be together for the holidays"She kissed his forhead.

"Okay Tifa.."He gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek."I love you,dont forget me"He ran off to his room to pack.Marlene ran after him giggling.

Tifa stood up puting her hands on her face,the tears poured down.Cloud wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Honey,its not like you'll never see him again...remember...weekends...holidays.."He tried to assure her.

"Yeah"She sniffled reaching on her Vanity for a tissue."I just love him..."

Cloud kissed her forhead."I know..hey,lets go downstairs and spend some time with them."

Tifa kissed him."I love you,and yes,lets"

"I love you too."He let her go."I'll meet you downstairs.."He walked to his draw pulling out black sweat pants and then walked downstairs.

Tifa smiled,she knew she'd see Denzel,she walked over to her draw putting on her panties,bra, pink pajama shorts and a white t-shirt.Then she walked downstairs too be with the people she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the characters ( But I dont...

**A/N:**Just incase you're wondering about the title.Its the title of my favorite song from Phil Collins.

Tifa woke up the next morrning to the sounds running feet enter her room.As she opened her eyes Marlene and Denzel pounced ontop of her.She sat up hugging them tightly.

"Tifa,we just came to say goodbye."Marlene said.

"Oh.."She huged Marlene."Can I have a moment alone with Denzel?"

Cloud had gotten up as she said that and took Marlene's hand."Come,Marlene.I'll help you load everything up."

Yay!"She pulled Cloud out of the room.

Tifa looked to Denzel and pulled him tightly into her arms.Denzel hugged her back tightly.

"I'm going to miss you soo much,Denzel..."Her eyes watered.

"I'll miss you too,Tifa.I love you,your the mom I never had."He cried out.

Tifa paused,rubbing his har,those words sent a sensation,a motherly sensation into her stomach.She kissed him on his forhead."Denzel...if you miss me too much,you're welcome to come back to me."

He looked up smiling."I-I can?...

Tifa nodded,then Denzel moved his head up kissing her on the cheek."I better be going.."

"I'll walk you downstairs"Tifa got out of bed,and took his hand,they walked downstairs out to the car.Marlene gave Tifa a hug and kiss and Denzel ran into Cloud hugging him tightly.

"Bye Cloud..."Cloud patted his back before Denzel left his arms and ran over to Tifa."Bye mom."He gave her a tight hug and went into the car.They all drove off,Tifa started crying.Cloud wrapped his arms around her kissing her forhead.

"Maybe you should relax,go to a spa,go shopping,make it a day for yourself."He whispered.

She blinked."Well,I could go buy outfits for the honeymoon..."She looked up at him smirking.

He laughed and kissed her."That would be great!"

She kissed him and walked upstairs,changing into black jeans and a red halter top.She brushed her hair into a ponytail,and slipped on a pair of black sneakers.As she grabed her purse and headed for the door.Cloud wrapped his arms around her and dipped her before kissing her neck.She let out a moan.He pulled her back up smiling.

"See you later,babe"He said smiling.

"I love you"She smiled back and walked out the door.

Tifa headed to the spa to loosen up abit.

Cloud yawned and laid on the couch flipping through the TV channels,bored,he drifted off to sleep.

An Hour later..

He woke to someone knocking on the door.He looked at the time and sighed.Getting up he opened the door,his eyes opened wide,his jaw dropped.

''A-Aerith..."He felt as if he was about to faint.

"Hello,Cloud"She smiled sweetly."Are you just gonna stand there,or are you going to welcome me in?"

He moved to the side allowing her to walk in."I thought you were dead..."

She spun around,smiling,looking at him."Its nice what Revive and many Phoenix Downs can do,right?"

He sat on the couch."But,you were stabbed,I put you into the water...I saw you,you forgave me.."

"Well,it seemed after you left,someone came and revived me,I was in acoma though,but stil able to reach you.I never did blame you."She sat next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her,he smiled,forgetting everything.The only thing that mattered at this moment was her,sitting in his living room,hearing her beautiful voice,and being able to feel her soft skin."I missed you soo much.."

"I missed you too Cloud,thats why I had to find you.I love you.."

Totally forgetting about his engagement to Tifa,he leaned in and kissed her deeply.Aerith kissed him back without heisitation.

Tifa was in the middle of shopping she had many bags in her hands,most of them presents for Denzel and Marlene,she was adjusting her bags,not paying attention to where she was going.She bumped into someone,lost balance and fell.

"Ugh..."She sat up and started to pick up the bags,as she reached for the last one someone else's hand touched hers,in attempt to also get the bag.She moved her hand back and stood up"Thank you s-" She cut herself up as she looked at the man standing infront of her.

He laughed."My,my Tifa,you look like you just saw a ghost"

"But y-you are..."She felt her face go pale.

"I'm not dead,I just came close.I just had amneisa for the last few years.The people who took care of me,decided not to let me off on my own until I got my memory back."He laughed abit,putting his hand through his black hair.

She was stuned in amaze,she was standing infront of a man that she had believed to be dead for years,Zack Fair. She dropped the bags again and hugged him tightly."I'm so sorry,Zack!"

He blinked and wraped his arms around her waist."For what,babe?"

She looked up at him."For saying those awful things to you,I didnt mean them!"

He smiled gently."I forgive you,I knew you were mad,hell I would be too."He looked around abit."I heard you were engaged,where is Cloud?"

She picked her bags up smiling."He's at home,would you like to see him?"

"Sure,but I cant stay long,I promised Aerith,I'd stay in sight,we're back together now."He grinned.

"But Aerith is dead..."She tilted her head.

"No,no,no,one of the things I did remember was her,and a friend I went on a search to find her,when I did,she was in acoma.I stood by her all this time and finally got my memory back."

Tifa smiled."Well,why dont we go see Cloud and he can come out here with you so Aerith can find you."

"Sounds great to me,babe"He followed her.

"I'm glad Aerith is okay,I missed her.Now that she's back I think I'll make her my maid of honor.."

"I'm happy for you Tifa,really,you're smart,beautiful,strong,any man would want you.And you got a happy life starting."He said in a gentle tone.

"I love him soo much.."She said reaching for the door,and turned hearing moans and screams."Did you hear that?"

"Yeah,sounds like its coming from inside"

Tifa opened the door to see Cloud's and Aerith's clothes all over her living room,she looked up at the couch to see Aerith and Cloud making love on it.Cloud felt a breeze and looked up seeing Tifa and Zack."Oh my god,TIFA,I-I..."He quickly reached for his boxers.

"Aerith I cant believe you!You tell me you love me,then do this to me,with my best friend?!!What the hell!:"He punched the door,leaving a hole.

Tifa had ignored Cloud and ran upstairs grabbing her suitcase and started to pack.Cloud ran up after her."Tifa,please,listen.."

She continued ignoring him."ZACK!Get up here."

Zack heard her yell,he looked at Aerith in disgust and ran up after Tifa."Tifa,you called?"

"Yes"She spat out trying to hold back the tears.she pulled a bag from her closet."Help me pack my things."

Aerith ha gotten her dress on and ran up standing behind Cloud,who was still trying to get Tifa's attention.

"Tifa,listen you gotta believe me,I didnt know what I was doing.I was caught up in the moment,I didnt know what was going on!"He protested.Zack,getting sick of his pleading,grabbed and threw Cloud against the wall."Leave her alone.Dont talk to her,dont look at her."He snarled.

Cloud gritted his teeth,and took a deep breath as Zack let him go and continued packing.He looked up at Tifa."I'm done on this side."

"I'm done too."She picked up one of her bags.Zack grabed the other two.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm as she walked by."Tifa,please..."

"Cloud,I am in no mood to talk to you,now leave me alone.I dont know where I'm going but I'm certainly not staying here..."

"You can stay with me at the Inn"Zack gestured.

"Alright"Tifa sighed and walked out.Cloud sighed,and let out a yell of fusteration.

Aerith sat down on the bed."Cloud,I'm sorry...I didnt know you were together.."

"We were engaged Aerith,the weddings Sunday..."He sat against the desk his hands on his face.

Aerith felt more guilty now,she stood up and walked infront of him."Well,maybe you should try fixing it.."

Cloud looked at her."I'll try,I'll try to fix it..but its going to be hard,because,I still want you Aerith."

She kissed him lightly."The room number is 206.."

"I'll give her time to calm down first..."

Zack opened the door to the room he was staying in and let Tifa in first.He shut the door behind her and placed her bags to the side.Tifa tossed it on the ground,now that she was away from Cloud she knew she could let the hurt out.She fell to her knees crying.Zack knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her rocking her back and forth.He knew it would be best not to say anything at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the characters XD

**A/N: Warning.**Slight sexual content.

Tifa looked up after a few minutes to see the hurt in his eyes,She pulled away abit looking at him more.She placed her hands in his lap."Is there anything I can do to help you through this?"

He stared at her,shocked by what she just asked,he though..Here's a girl who just lost her fiancee to her best friend,and shes asking me if she could help -me- through this.He replaced his frown with a smile,his dark blue eyes staring into her ruby eyes.He took her hands in his,and rubbed them."I think we should be helping eachother,we just lost the ones we loved to our friends."

Tifa sighed."I think we should drink..or I dont think I can make it through the night without trying to hurt one of them."

Zack stoof up and brought her up with him."I'll go to the store and get something,just relax Tifa,please?"

She forced a smile on her face."I'll relax,I promise."

"Good,I'll be back in like,five minutes"He gave her a tight hug and left.

She waited until the footsteps faded off,then she went through her bag,changing into a short red night gown,she put her silky black robe over it and sat on the bed,sighing.She wanted revenge,she didnt know how at the moment but she wanted to make him feel the way she did.Punching him would be far too easy.She continued thinking,not noticing Zack entering the room.He stared at her figure on the bed, her beautiful curvy body.

"Umm I-I'm back.."He walked over and sat near her kicking off his boots.He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor."Hope you dont mind,its kinda warm in here."He smiled to her.

She moved her face closer and whispered into his ear."I dont mind at all,as long as you dont mind this..."

He let out a deep sigh as she spoke so seductively into his ear,he watched her get up and slowly take her robe off.He looked her over a few times and smiled pulling her back next to him,opening the bottle of hard rum.She sat back abit as he stood up and walked over to the table filling two shot glasses,he walked back handing her one."To our loves,may they be happy together."He stoped staring at her chest."And to us,may we move on with better people."

"Hear,hear"She smiled and downed the shot.

After about a half hour the bottle was completely empty,Tifa and Zack were laying on the edge of the bed,she was wrapped in his arms,they were laughing at every sound that was made.The very drunk Tifa sat up and looked at him."I dont know if its the liqour...or umm I dont know but I think I know how we could get back at them"She stared at his gorgeous blue eyes."I had an idea too,I hope its the same."He replied,really hoping to hear what he was thinking.She smiled and leaned in kissing him,he kissed her back without a second though,placing his hand on the back of her head.She rubbed his chest lightly,he stopped and pulled her off.She looked at him confused.

He smiled."We wont be getting back at them,if they dont see.Now while I make a phone call,you take that outfit off,or I rip it"He grinned picking up Tifa's cell phone. Tifa smirked and took off her night gown and panties,then walked over to him.He called Cloud's phone.

"Hi..uhh,Cloud.."

"Who is this"

"Its...Ughhh...Tifa!"He dropped the phone when she had pulled his pants down and began rubbing his member.

"Hello?!?!!?"He heard giggling in the background"Oh Zack!" Cloud hung up and put his shoes on.Aerith looked at him."Cloud whats wrong!?"she looked worried. "Its Tifa,I need to see her!"He got up and ran out to the hotel,Aerith followed.

He ran into the Inn and up the stairs finding room 206.He turned the knob,it was locked,he banged on the door."Tifa!!!"

Nothing.

He banged again and stood back kicking the door open,he and Aerith walked in,and Cloud's mind and heart dropped.Aerith's eyes watered,she covered her mouth with her hands in shock,watching Zack and Tifa having sex,her gripping onto his back,moaning out his name.Zack groaned,kissing her neck,thrusting in and out of her at a fast,steady pace.Cloud was in total shock,he couldnt move,couldnt blink"Tifa..."

Zack tensed up and cummed in her,he kissed her deeply,and pulled himself off of her.Tifa looked up seeing Cloud and Aerith by the door.She wrapped the blanket around her body.She studied Cloud's face,he was crushed,she couldnt help,but feel alittle sorry for him.She wasent going to give into that,she put a smile on her face."So,Zack,thats what the noise was"

Zack looked up seeing them,he reached over grabbing his boxers,and slipped them on."So happy you guys can join us"He smirked.

Cloud walked into the room with a growl."Tifa why!?!?!?" Aerith slowly stepped in not knowing what to say.

Tifa glared at him."I'm not yours anymore Cloud! I can do whatever I want!"

"I was hoping to fix things between us!"He yelled.

"You cant have us both Cloud!"

He looked at her."...I-"

"No!"She interupted."You cant have her and me,you can only have one of us,and today,you chose her.Live with your choice and let me live with mine."

"Cloud,leave"Zack stood up."You too Aerith.."

"But Zack..I"She stoped herself and ran out.

Cloud looked to Tifa before leaving."Fine,if you dont want me back,have it your way.."He walked out slaming the door behind him.

Tifa stood up slipping her nightgown back on.She looked over to Zack who was staring at the door,lost.She walked up to him."Get some sleep Zack..."

He looked down and smiled weakly."Alright,you too..."The both got into the bed and fell asleep.

**The next morrning**

Zack woke up and reached over to Tifa,but felt nothing there.He sat up and saw her brushing her hair.He sat up and got out of bed,he walked over to her."So,you ready to talk about last night?I already have an idea what you're going to say."He ran his hand through his messy black hair.

Tifa turned to him."I just got out of an engagement,I dont want to jump right into anything serious."

He smiled."I dont either,I just lost Aerith again,and I dont want to use you as a rebound."

"I'm going to move to Coast Del Sol...I guess this is goodbye?"She looked up at him.

"No,because I'm comming with you.I didnt mean part our ways.I want to be around you,as a friend though."

She blushed."You're not going to try winning her back?.."

"No,its useless.I need to start fresh,so if its okay with you,I'd love to come with you."He smiled gentley.

She smiled back."You can tag along,It'll be nice having a friend there with me."

"Great!"He picked her up and spun her around before placing her down."I'll go get my stuff together."

She laughed,and then looked down at her hand and pulled the engagement ring off.She placed it on the table as he walked out with a large duffle bag."Well,I'm ready"He said picking up one of her bags.

"I am too"She picked her two bads up and headed out the door,he followed her out,smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the characters XD

Tifa had called Cid to come take them to Coast Del Sol,they waited for him,an awkward silence,between the two.He looked at her,she seemed to be off,in another world of thought.He placed his hand on her shoulder."Whats on your mind,Tifa?"

She looked into his blue eyes and sighed."Why cant anyone love me?"

He brushed her bangs away from her eyes."What do you mean?"

"You,Cloud,you both love her..I dont think I'm ever going to have that"She looked down.

"Tifa,I know how you feel..I mean my own girlfriend did it twice,what is it about Cloud that drags you women to him?"

He was right,and Tifa knew it,they were in the exact same hole.She reached up hugging him tightly.He hugged her back,rubbing her lower back, as Cid landed the Highwind.He pulled back,kneeling down picking up some of the bags.She picked the other two up and they walked over to the Highwind.

"Where's spikey,Tifa?"Cid asked as he took her bags for her,looking at Zack oddly.

"Long story short,he cheated on me with Aerith and the weddings off"She sighed sadly.

He listened to her as he put her bags to the side."WHAT?!I'm gonna teat that little runt apart!"

"No,Cid,please...let it go.."She walked onto the Highwind.

"Dont worry,I wanted to kick his ass too."Zack said looking over at Cid.

"I dont get that boy,she's a great girl.She's smart,beautiful and strong..and I was looking forward to walking her down the isle.."He sighed walking to the Highwind with Zack,then headed towards Coast Del Sol.

Tifa stood at the deck,staring off.She felt arms wrap around her shoulders.She turned her head seeing Cid.

"Tifa if theres anything I can do,just let me know,okay?"He let her go.

"Cid...thanks.."She turned to him,giving him a small smile.He smiled back and walked off yelling at one of his crew members. She sighed shaking her head to him then went to look for Zack.

Zack was sitting in a room staring at a picture of him and Aerith,he let out a yell and ripped the picture in half,then turned his head hearing a knock on the door."I'm busy leave me alone!"

"Zack...are you alright?"She stood by the door waiting.

"Tifa.."He sighed."I said I was busy,leave me alone..."

She shook her head and walked back to the deck with Cid.Thinking she was still there,he walked to the door opening it,seeing no one there."Damnit..."He left the room to find Tifa,when he did,he saw her and Cid laughing."Oh,making fun of me now?"He smirked walking to Tifa.

Tifa turned."We were just reminising about the old days.Me and Cid think we should throw a reunion,just to see eachother as a group again." He smiled listening to the happiness in her voice."Can I come?"He asked in almost a whisper. "Of course you can!"She giggled.

The Highwind landed near Coast Del Sol."Alright,kids we're here"Cid walked over to Tifa.Tifa grabbed him,hugging him tightly."I'll call you about dates for that reunion."She said letting him go,picking up her bags.Zack had the other bags in his hands."Thanks,Cid.See you around" Cid smiled watching them get off the highwind."Dont get into trouble you two!"He yelled then heard Tifa and Zack laugh.The highwind left and they entered town,they walked looking around.The place had changed alot since either were last there,Tifa stopped infront of the townhouse,Cloud had bought long ago,she took out the key and opened the door.

"So,do you think Cloud will kick us out of here?"Zack looked at her oddly.

"No,he hates the place,and he gave it to me one year after forgetting my birthday"She took the bags into one of the rooms and started to unpack.Zack,picked the bags up and dropped Tifa's off at her room and then went across to another one and unpacked his stuff.

Cloud had woken up and gotten dressed,he walked through the hallway seeing the pictures of him and Tifa.He picked up a picture of them at the Gold Saucer."Damnit...I should go talk to her.."He placed the picture down and walked downstairs seeing Aerith cleaning.

"Cloud,where are you going?"She looked at him confused.

"I have to talk to Tifa.."He said softly.

She nodded."I should go talk to Zack..."

"Lets go.."He walked out heading for the Inn.

Aerith followed him and sighed.

They entered the inn and went up to the room Zack and Tifa were staying in,they opened the door and walked in looking around."They're gone..."He frowned.Thet looked around for a note to their where abouts,and he turned to the table,seeing the ring.He walked over picking it up,sighing." I guess thats it..."

Aerith looked at him and saw the ring in his hand."I wonder where they went.."

He looked to Aerith."Get your stuff,you can stay with me."

"Are you sure?I mean its my fault,you and her--" Cloud cut her off."No,it wasent your fault,we both knew what we were doing,maybe this is how its supossed to be."He put the ring in his pocket.

Aerith walked to the closet pulling out her bags,Cloud walked over picking most of them up.In silence they walked out of the Inn and too Cloud's house. As they put the bags down,Cloud's PHS went off.He quickly answered it without looknig at the caller ID."Hello!?!?"

"YOU SON OF A B$# I'M GOING TO F!#ING KILL YOU FOR HURTING TIFA!"Barret screamed.

Cloud sighed."IS she there with you?Did she tell you where she was?!"

"NO! I HEARD FROM GODDAMN CID!YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK SPIKY!"Barret hung up.

Cloud hung up,and turned his cell phone off."I better do this now..."

Aerith came back from unpacking."Who was that?Was it Tifa,or Zack?"

"No it was Barret,I guess Tifa told Cid and Cid told Barret."Sighes"Everyone will know by night fall."

"I'm so sorry.."She walked up hugging him.

He hugged her back."I love you Aerith."He kissed her.

Tifa fell to the ground laughing with Zack laughing ontop of her."I told you I'd catch you!"He said breathing heavy.She giggled."Get off,you're heavy." Zack got off of her and sat up smiling.She sat up and looked at him,then the condo."Well atleast its not all dusty anymore.And we can paint tomorrow."Zack stared at her,and pulled at the hem of her white tank top."You need a shower."

She looked down and giggled."I guess I do,you should take one too"She stood on her feet,zack stood up and smiled at her before tackling her onto the couch.She fell laughing again,she looked up at him,their faces inches apart.

He smiled at her and then got off."Sorry,had to do it one more time."He helped her up to her feet."I'm glad your here with me,you've made cleaning so fun."She said letting her hair out of her ponytail.He watched as her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders.

"I'm glad too,you're a great friend."He pulled her in for a hug.

She hugged back."I'm gonna go get washed up,then we'll decide on dinner"

"How about going out for dinner?I mean we didnt go shopping yet and dont have anything in the fridge."He looked over at the kitchen.

"Alright,we'll go out to dinner then."She walked off to her room and into her bathroom.

"He smiled and went into his own bathroom to shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters.

Tifa climbed out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself,she walked into her room and went through her closet.She pulled out a short black dress,and bent down getting the heels to match,she stood up straight walking to her bed,where she placed the dress and shoes down.She went over to her drawer and pulled our black boyshorts and a black strapless bra.

After she finished getting dressed,she put her hair up in a bun allowing some strands to hang out of it. She put on her lipgloss,and perfume.She grabed her purse and walked out into the living room seeing Zack reading a book,he was weating black dress up pants,a red dress up shirt and a black jacket.She smiled thinking of how hot he looked just sitting there.

"Hi handsome."She smiled walking infront of him.

Zack looked up and smiled.Damn she looked hot."Hey,babe.Ready to go?"

"Just waiting for you"She smirked heading to the door.

He had to think about that for a moment,then got up and ran over to her as she walked out the door.He shut the door behind them and locked it,then turned to Tifa,and walked beside her.There was an awkward silence between the two.Tifa's mind was drifted on the other night,when she had slept with Zack.Zack's mind was remembering how her skin felt against his.He looked at her and had to break the silence.

"So how about we go to the beach after this?You know,look up at the stars and the moon over the ocean?"He looked at her.

"Sounds like fun."She turned her head to him staring into his eyes.

"Great!"He smiled opening the restraunt door for her,placing his hand on her lower back as she entered.

The hostest looked that them."Smoking or non smoking?"

"Non smoking."The said at the same time,as the hostest noded bringing them to a table.Zack waited until she sat in her seat to sit.

Aerith was shocked by the kiss,but imediatly gave in,wrapping her arms around his neck.Cloud continued kissing her for a moment before breaking it.

"I'm curious about something."

"What is it Cloud?"She tilted her head.

"Are we..together..or not?"He rose a brow with confusion.

She giggled."I dont know,we'll be whatever you want to be Cloud."

He smiled."I'd like us to be together.You dont know how long I've wanted you,missed you...I needed you so bad and now you're finally back."He ran his hands through her hair.

"I've missed you too.Cloud,I love you so much,and I know our love is true.Thats why I was able to talk to you,even when I was in acoma"She smiled looking up at him,her green eyes shinning.

He leaned over kissing her again,holding her tight against his body."I know its only 7:30 but I'm really tired.Lets go to bed."He released her walking to his room.

Aeirth smiled and followed along,she got into the room stripping down to her bra and panties,then crawled into bed next to Cloud.He kissed her passionatly before wrapping his arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

Tifa and Zack had left the restraunt and walked along the beach,Zack was holding Tifa's heels and purse.She had drunk quite abit and was acting alittle odd.She'd run up to the water as it went into the ocean then run away when the wave brought the water to shore.Then she'd repeat it again,only this time as she turned to run away,she tripped and fell into the sand,laughing.

Zack smiled,took his shoes and socks off,and put them down beside Tifa's shoes and purse,then he rolled his pants up to his knee's and took his jacket off placing it over the shoes. As he was doing this,Tifa had gotten up and ran into the water until it reached mid calf.Zack ran towards her and poked her sides.

"Got you!" He yelled.Tifa was startled and fell into the water,he laughed at her raching his hand out to help her up.Tifa smirked taking his hand but used her strength to pull him into the water with her.Zack fell and looked at Tifa,then smiled and splashed her.Tifa screamed abit,but stll laughed,she tackled Zack as a wave hit them both.

"Having fun,Tifa"He smiled sitting up with her still hanging on him.

"Of course I am,are you Mr,Fair?"She smiled moving away.

"Why wouldnt I be having fun?"He looked at her funny.

She stood up."Oh..I dont know..."She bent over splashing water in his face,then ran.

He laughed standing up chasing her.He grabed onto the back of her dress and pulled her into him,wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Noooo!!!!"She tried to wiggle out of his grip,but gave up leaning over his arms catching her breath.He rubbed her stomach lightly,loving the feeling of her body so close to him.She knelt down slowly,he lowered himself to until they were both sitting on the sand,watching the waves come onto the shore,and the moon floating above the ocean,with all the stars twinkling.

Yet,Zack's eyes werent on nature's beauty they were on another beauty who was sitting infront of him.He rested his head on her shoulder,she looked over smiling,and leaned her head against his chest.He smiled and continued watching her as she looked at the stars and moon.

"Zack look!"She pointed up and as he looked he saw a shooting star fly by."Heh,lets make our wishes,Tifa." She looked at him and smiled closing her eyes,she made her wish then opened her eyes and looked to him."Did you make yours yet?"

He stared into her eyes with some passion in them."Yes,I did."Then he thought It already came true..

She smiled and looked down at his watch."Oh,wow Zack!.Its getting late we should get going."

He stood up,and pulled her up with him.He let her go reaching for their stuff,he wrapped his jacket around her and carried the rest of the stuff home.He unlocked the door and the both went in,he put their shoes down an placed her purse on the coffee table.He turned to Tifa but was stunned when she leaned in kissing him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her kissing her back.She pulled him down on the couch and laid ontop of him.Zack didnt struggle at all,he rubbed her sides,kissing her more deeply.

She sat up taking the jacket off,then her dress.She smiled at him then started to unbutton huis shirt.Half way down his shirt,Zack realized she was intoxicated and it wouldnt be right,he kissed her then pulled her back."Tifa,you're drunk,go to bed."

Tifa tilted her head."You just want me to stop because you still want her...well go get her back!"She stood up grabbing her dress and purse,then stormed into her room slamming it shut.

Zack walked up to her door and sighed."Tifa its not that -"He was cut off by loud music. He turned and walked into his room.He took all his clothes off and changed into sweat pants then laid on his bed,staring off before falling asleep.

Tifa had changed into a short black nightgown and was laying on her bed crying.She cried until she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still down own the characters.**

**The next morrning**

Tifa woke up,sprawled out on her bed,she stared at the ceiling,and remembered everything that happen last night.The fun night at dinner and the beach,then Zack turning her down.She sighed, the wish she made last night was wishing for someone to love her more then anyone else,instead of being second choice to everyone.She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom,she took her nightgown off and climbed into the shower. She washed her dark brown hair,and then took her body wash and started washing her body.

Zack was already up,he went to the grocery store,to do a shopping.His mind kept drifting,thinking of Tifa last night,when he had his arms around her beautiful body,holding her,smelling her,touching her. He let out a sigh,he wanted to apologize for last night but didnt know what to do.He didnt want to take advantage of her,they were friends and that was it.He headed to the register once he got everything they needed.

The cashier looked at him and smiled."Hi there."

"Hey.."He was too busy thinking about the past few days and all the events that had happened.

She stuck her chest out more as she scanned the items."Wow,you've shopped alot today,are you new here?"

He looked over to her finally noticing she wanted his attention,she looked to young so he decided to let her down easy."Yeah,me and my girlfriend,we moved here yesterday."

"Oh,where is she?"She looked alittle hurt.

"She's still in bed,we had a romantic night last night and she's still alittle tired.."He smiled thinking of how nice it would be if it were the truth.

"So,,you two are serious?"She scanned the last item,and looked at the screen."That will be 300 Gil"

"Yes,we're madly inlove"He handed her the money,picking up all the bags.

"Oh...thats nice..."She handed him his change and recipt,and watched him walk out.

As Tifa got out of the shower she heard banging on the door,she wrapped herself in a towel and ran to the door opening it.She sighed seeing it was Zack,with tons of grocery bags.

"I would've gone with you..."She said shutting the door.

"You were resting and I had nothing to do,so dont worry about it..."He placed the bags on the floor in the kitchen,he looked over noticing she was wearing a towel,he smiled."Dont you think you should get dressed?"

"Yeah yeah..."She muttered walking back into her room.As she looked through her drawers she thoughAlright Tifa,he's definetly not interested in you..She put on black jean shorts and a red tank top.She walked back out and helped him unpack everything.

"I'm gonna call everyone and see when they want to get together for the reunion."She turned walking away,but Zack grabed her arm,lightly and turned her to him."Are we okay?"

"We're fine"She smiled and planeted a kiss on his cheek.He smiled letting her go."I'll make breakfast."

"Okay"She walked to her room.

Aerith woke up not seeing Cloud in bed.She shot up and ran out into the hallway."Cloud?!"She smelled something delicious from the kitchen and walked downstairs.

Cloud was making french toast,he looked over to Aerith and smiled."Hey babe."

"Hey.."She sat down at the table and smiled,watching him.

Cloud finished making breakfast and walked over with two plates,he set one down infront of her and the other on his side."Coffee's in the pot if you want any."

"Could you get it for me,Cloud?I'm still alittle sleepy."She took a bite out of her french toast.

"Sure.."Cloud got up and got her a cup of coffee and then sat down handing it to her.She took a sip and smiled.

They ate in silence,until Clouds PHS went off.Cloud got up from his chair and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cloud,its Tifa."

His eyes widened he walking into the living room."Umm whats up?"He asked casually.

"I'm having an Avalanche reunion,and dispite my feelings for you right now.I would like you and Aerith to come."

He smiled."Of course we'll come.When is it?"

She sighed."Two weeks,it will be on a Saturday."

"Alright,thanks Tifa.Oh and one more thing..I-"She hung up before he could finish.He sighed walking back to Aerith who was washing her dish.

"Who was it Cloud?"

"It was Tifa,we're invited to the Avalance reunion"He looked up at her.

"Oh how nice!"She smiled.

Tifa walked out to Zack."Okay so everyones comming.

He looked at her."Did you invite Cloud and Aerith?"

She sat next to him on the couch."Yes."

He looked at her,disappointed."I really wish yu didnt,I dont feel like seeing them."

Tifa sighed."They're apart of Avalance,thats why I invited them."

He gently took her hand."Alright,its fine."He smiled.

She smiled back.

**Two weeks Later**

Tifa ran to the bathroom again after breakfast,puking it all up.This is the third time this week.She sighed standing,flushed the toilet, and started to brush her teeth.

Zack peeked in."Tifa,are you okay?"

She nodded,and finished brushing her teeth,rinsing her mouth with mouthwash.She spit it out then wiped her mouth with the face cloth."I dont know whats wrong..."

Zack bit his bottom lip."Tifa..put it together...morrning sickness..'

"I spoted but never got my period..."She turned to him.

"You said your breast felt tender..."He added.

Her face dropped,and went pale,she almost dropped to the floor,but Zack caught her and carried her to the couch,then sat her down and sat next to her."Want me to go get you a test?.."

She looked at him."You dont have to I-"He cut her off."Tifa,I want to,let me be here for you."He stood up walking to the door."You set up for the party."He opened the door and walked out shutting it behind him.

She had to get her mind off of this,she stood up,walking her yellow sundress swaying around her knees.She walked to the kitchen and started to prepare everything they would need to bring out back to the yard.

Zack walked down to the store,thinkingIf she is pregnant,theres a big chance the baby could be mine...He smiled abit,then frownedIt could also be Clouds...He wasent paying attention and ran into a short girl."Oh,umm sorry."

She looked up at him."Ohhh arent you Zack?Tifa's friend?"

He looked down at her."You must be Yuffie."He smiled."Tifa's getting ready,why dont you go help her?"

"Alright,see you later!"She ran off.

He got to the store and went to a store clerk."Uhh,hi..where would pregnancy tests be?"

"Isle 5"The guy looked at him,smiling.

Zack gave a nervous smile,ran down the isle and came back minutes later with one.He handed it to the store clerk,paid for it and sliped it into his back pocket.He ran back to the town house,seeing Cid and Shera waiting.Cid looked impaintent.'Umm you two Tifa's friends?"

"Yeah we are you little b&$d but she aint answering the door!"He grumbled.

"Allow me."He opened the door and walked in.Then he ran out in back to get Tifa.

Tifa was putting charcole in the grill,and she looked seeing Zack.She ran up to him and whispered."Did you get it?"

"Yeah."He whispered back.She wrapped her arms around her waist."Wait by the door?"

He smiled."No problem" He lead her to her bedroom and let her go into the bathroom.He heard Barret,Vincent,Nanaki and Reeves enter.

Tifa waited the two minutes and looked at the test.She ran out to Zack,who stood up."Well?"

She took a deep breath"Zack I'm-

"I'm pregnant Cloud..."Aerith said looking to him,while they stood at the scenery on the boat to Coast Del Sol.

Cloud turned his head quickly."What?!!?!?"

"I'm pregnant."She smiled.

"How do you know?"He was shocked.

"I took the test this morrning,when you were making breakfast."

She frose for a second."Are you sure its mine?"

She nodded."I'm sure of it."

"But it could be Zacks..."

"Cloud,I'm sure its yours.We're meant to be,remember?"

He smiled and picked her up spinning her around.She giggled hugging him tight.He put her down seeing that they boat was docking.

"I cant wait to tell everyone!"He said in excitement.

"I cant either!"

Zack stared at Tifa for a moment before hugging her."I'll be here for you and the baby,even if its Cloud's..."

She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly."You dont hav-"He cut her off."Tifa,let me be here for you!This could be my kid and I'm not leaving you or the baby!"She couldnt help but smile,she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.He kissed her back.

Barret opened the door and paused seeing them.He smiled and coughed to get their attention.

Tifa and Zack broke the kiss and looked to Barret.

"Yo Teef,all our friends are here.'cept Spikey and Aerith,but they're on their way."

"I got something to tell you all.So meet me outside.."She said seriously.Barret raised a brow,nodded and walked out.

Tifa sighed."They're going to be so mad at me..."

"Tell them its mine..."He stared at her crimson eyes.

"Are you sure?..."

"Yeah,its better if Cloud doesnt know anyway.He doesnt deserve to after the way he treated you..."

She smiled and kissed him again.He kissed her back.

A/N: Wow,sooo who's having who's baby? XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Still dont own them...

Zack wraped his arm around Tifa's neck and lead her outside in the back where all her friends were."Everyone,Tifa has an announcment!"

Tifa looked at him,blushing then turned to see her friends staring at her."Me and Zack are having a baby."She smiled.

Yuffie,and Shera ran up to Tifa squealing and screetching hugging her. Cid,Barret,Vincent,Nanaki and Reeves all nodded and walked to Zack.

"Congradulations,Zack."Nanaki looked up at him. Zack smiled"Thanks."He replied.

"If you hurt her like Spikey did all of us will kill you"Vincent added.

Zack gave a nervous laugh."I dont plan on hurting her,she's a great person."

Yuffie finally let go of Tifa."Now we're celebrating not only the reunion,but Tifa and Zacks child!!!!" She said that loud,just as Cloud and Aerith were walknig to the yard.

Cloud stood there in total shock,everyone turned seeing him.Aerith noticed how awkward it got.

"I'm pregnant too!"She said happily.

Everyone looked at her and said their congrats,then turned back to the party.Tifa was talking to Vincent and Lucrecia.

"Its amazing,I thought you were..."Tifa looked confused.

"Dont think about it,Tifa.Its a long story,I dont want to get into it.I'm just happy to be here,with my love,Vincent."She gave him a kiss,and Tifa noticed Vincent smile.She giggled at them and felt a hand on her shoulder,she turned seeing Cloud.

"What do you want Cloud?"She placed her hands on her hips.

"Me,you,Zack and Aerith all need to have a talk,now."He turned walking in,Aerith following him closely. Tifa sighed and looked at Zack who was waiting for her.

"Vincent,let everyone know if they need me I'll be in my room,talking."She said annoyed,Vincent nodded his head.

Tifa and Zack walked into the house and got to Tifa's room.Cloud was leaning against the wall and Aerith was laying against him.

Tifa shut the door and walked over to her bed to sit.Zack beat her over to the bed and placed her on his lap.Cloud gave Zack a glare before talking.

"Alright,so Tifa and Aerith,you're both pregnant and the reason why I think we need this talk is to prepare ourselves."

"Prepare ourselves for what Cloud?Motherhood?Because if so,I think were both prepared."Tifa said coldly.

Cloud sighed."I meant..who's pregnant for who..Tifa,me and you were making love way before Zack came.And Aerith and Zack were doing it too.So what I'm trying to say is we have to prepare ourselves for the fact that Tifa's might not be Zack's and Aerith's might not be mine..."

Tifa shook her head."Cloud,when we were suposed to get -Married-,and had our blood work done,I also got a physical and I was far from pregnancy...and I've been with Zack,so it sort of adds up,doesnt it?"She was lying but managaed to slide it past Cloud.

Cloud sighed staring at Tifa's flat stomach."Then its just the problem with Aerith..."

"Well,if its mine,I want the kid in my life."Zack said rubbing Tifa's stomache.

"We should talk about this later,lets get back to the party guys..."Aerith said changing the subject.

"Yeah,lets go.."Tifa attempted to stand but was pulled back down on Zack's lap.he turned her face to him and kissed her gently on the lips.She kissed him back.

Cloud glared at them and stormed out,followed by Aerith.

Tifa broke the kiss and stood up."What was that for!?"She had a feeling it was to try and get Aerith jealous.

'Well you told them we've been together ever since,dont you think I should move my stuff in here?'Cause they'll probably be too tired to leave and all."He said softly staring into her eyes.

She sighed."Fine,move it in here now without them seeing."She walked out,about to go outside and saw Denzel and Marlene watching TV.She smiled softly and walked over sitting between them.

Denzel smiled and hugged her tight."I missed you,mom!"Tifa hugged him back tightly with one arm and used the other to hug Marlene.

"I missed you too,Denzel,and Marlene"Her voice was soft,and loving.

"Tifa,do you have any icecream?"Marlene asked sweetly.

"Yes,how about I go get some and you two go outside and play?Its so nice out,I dont want you guys tied up in here."

"Alright!"They both said at the same time their eyes lighting up.

Tifa smiled and stood up,she walked over to the freezer and opened it.She pulled out two chocolate iceream bars and handed them to the kids.They huged her,Marlene ran off outside.Tifa looked down at Denzel."Is something wrong sweety?"

Denzel looked up at her."School breaks comming up soon..can I stay with you?"

"Of course!I would love to have you here."She knelt down hugging him tightly.

"He hugged her back."I love you,mom."

"I love you too,Denzel."She smiled.Zack stood there,watching,he smiled to himself.Denzel released the hug,gave Tifa a kiss on her cheek and ran outside.

She stood up sighing and seeing Zack."Hi.."

"Come with me."He took her by the hand and pulled her outside,when he got out there,the sun was already startng to set.He reached over to the sterio,turned the cdplayer on and pressed the buttons until "Everyday" from Phil Collins started to play.He turned back to Tifa,wraping his arms around her waist.She smiled and wraped her arms around his neck as they started to dance.

_**"**__**I got lost, couldn't find my way and I guess there's nothing more to say"**_

"Oooh,lets dance,Cloud!"Aerith pulled him near Tifa and Zack and wrapped her arms around his neck.He held her,smiling abit,but kept glancing at Tifa.

_**"**__**So everyday I cry yes everyday I fall do you ever wonder why, why I love everything about you"**_

Soon,Shera,brought Cid over,Yuffie convinced Reeves to dance,Vincent and Lucrecia,and Marlene and Dnezel were dancing.Barret,and Nanaki were sitting under an unbrella talking.

_**"**__**It picked me up, knocked me off my feet I've got no way to explain still I love you, love you, love you but this fire inside will never see the light of day"**_

Tifa glanced over seeing Zack staring at someone,as they turned she saw he was staring at Aerith,she sighed,her eyes watering abit she placed her head on his shoulder so no one could see her pain.Cloud saw it,he couldnt take his eyes off of Tifa,he sighed.

_**"So everyday goes by and everyday I fall it makes me wonder why,my life's worth nothing without you.."**_

Vincent rubbed Lucrecia's back,sencing the tention from the two couples."I can see many problems coming ahead for them..."

Lucrecia looked up at him."You think so?"

He nodded."I know so."

_**"And so the light fades away try, try, try as I may I can't stop thinking about you  
it seems my life's worth nothing without you"**_

Tifa couldnt take it anymore,she now knew why Zack was being so affectionate.Just to get Aerith to notice him.She whispered in his ear."Have fun getting her back.."Then released herself from him walking away casually as if nothing was bothering her.

Zack stood there,frozen thinkingWhy does she care if I'm trying to make Aerith notice me?

A few hours past,Tifa managed to avoid Zack,everyone was going home,she stood by the door giving them their goodbyes.Cloud and Aerith asked if they could stay the night,she allowed it.As Barret and the kids walked out she shut the door.She took a trash bag from the kitchen and walked out back to clean up.Seeing Zack at one end cleaning she turned the opposite direction and stood by Cloud helping him clean.

Cloud looked at Tifa and smiled."You read my mind,I was gonna yell for one."

Tifa smiled laughing abit."Then you're welcome.Where's Aerith?"

"She's in one of your guest rooms sleeping"

"Oh,alright."

"Tifa,you're pregnant,you should get some rest too."

"I'm fine."She smiled at him picking up the plates and forks of the table.

He smiled back,he looked from the corner of his eye noticing Zack watching them."Hey,Tifa werent Marlene and Denzel cute,dancing earlier?"

"Yes!They were!Barret was taking pictures,he promised to send them once he got them developed."She laughed abit.

Zack clenched his fist,watching Tifa and Cloud laugh,he had no idea what was being said,but knew that was Tifa's honestly happy laugh.

"So,Tifa..I'm sorry about all of this...can we still be friends?Only if you want.."He stared at her.

She looked up at him."Yes,Cloud we can still be friends."

"Thanks"He leaned in wraping his arms around her hugging her.She hugged him back clossing her eyes.

Zack didnt like this one bit,he walked over to them."So its all cleaned up over there..and I decided to help out over here."

"Alright,well if you're coming over here I'm going to bed"She gave Cloud one last squeeze before letting him go and walking into the house.

After Zack saw her figure vanish,he turned to Cloud."When are you going to be happy with just one of them?!"

Cloud looked at him and smirked."I'm still deciding which one I love."

"You cheated on Tifa for Aerith,Cloud...you must love Aerith more.."

"Well,Aerith can be too clingy and dependent.Tifa on the other hand,takes care of everything herself.I love that about her."He shrugged.

Zack growled."Stop playing headgames with them Cloud,you chose!You chose Aerith,now deal with it!Tifa is mine!"

"Oh?Is that why when we were dancing you couldnt take your eyes off of her?"Cloud shot back.This got to Zack."I mean,you cant possibley admitt to loving Tifa when you're staring at Aerith all night.I know you still want her."Cloud tied the back up and threw it near the trash barrel.

"Cloud,mind your own buisness.I only care for Aerith as a friend,I love Tifa,I loved her since the day I met her in Ni-"He silenced himself.

"You've what?!You've been going off on me betraying you!?Yet you're the one who was inlove with my childhood crush when you saw her in Nibelheim,and you were dating Aerith!Nice Zack,real nice.You're a hypocrite."

"You never told Tifa how you felt!You should've been a man and faced her that day.Instead I got to know her,we hooked up,not sexually,but we hung out the night before we went to the reactor and I realized how amazing she is!Aerith and I werent serious back then.And I didnt do anything with Tifa because I knew you loved her!"He walked off into the house,he had to talk to Tifa,he went into the room closing the door.He took his shoes,shirt and pants off and crawled into bed next to her.

"Tifa..are you up?"He leaned over her placing one hand gently on her side.

She let out a little moan in her sleep.He sighed laying down staring at her,then he clossed his eyes.

Cloud had locked up and went to bed with Aerith,who unfortunetly for her,heard everything they argued about.

_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:Still dont own them... **

**A/N: Yeah,sorry for the delay and short chapters,but I got alot going on. **

Tifa woke up,feeling that she was by herself on the bed,she rolled to her side seeing Zack gone.She sighed and sat up in bed stretching and yawning.She then looked down at her flat stomach."I'm pregnant..."She never thought she could get pregnant.As she traced her finger across her abs,there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."Tifa said reaching for her black silky robe,and slipped it over herself.

Aerith came in."Hey,Tifa..can we talk?"

"Sure."Tifa didn't hate Aerith,it wasn't her fault Cloud and Zack loved her.She was an amazing person.

"Thanks"Aerith crawled into the bed with Tifa getting under the covers wit her,she leaned up against the headboard and turned to tifa."So,the babies might be born around the same time,huh?"

"Yeah,I think thats pretty cool."Tifa smiled to her.

"I do too!"She smiled,taking Tifa's hand."Do you hate me?"She frowned.

"I never hated you Aerith,I was really mad,but I dont hate you..."

"I dont hate you either,Tifa."

They gave eachother a hug as Zack entered the room,he had a tray with bacon,eggs,sausage,an english muffin,toast,french toast and pancakes,with a glass of orange juice on it.

Tifa looked at him oddly.

"Hey,Tifa..I figured you should be eating more since you're eating for two now.."He smiled to her,also wanting to get Cloud mad.

"Zack...you really think I can eat all of that?'

Aerith giggled."Is Cloud bringing me,mine?"

"Yeah,he's on his way,Aerith."He placed the tray over Tifa's lap."Well,its really good,because I made it."He grinned."So I think you will eat it all."

Tifa couldn't help but smile,she wanted to stay mad at him over yesterday but couldnt.She sighed in defeat,accepting that they would only be friends."Thanks Zack."

Cloud came in with another tray,walking over to Aerith.He smirked at Zack then looked to Tifa."How are you this morning,sleepy head?"

Tifa smiled to him."Refreshed and about to gain 5 to 10 pounds"She giggled.

Cloud smiled and laughed."Tifa,you'll always look good."

Zack clenched his fist then knelt down next to Tifa."There's a carnival coming to town next weekend,I think we should go."

"That sounds like fun Zack."She looked at him smiling.Zack smiled back at her."Now eat up"

Cloud smirked."You know,Tifa.I was reading the paper,theres another condo here for sale.I'm thinking of buying it and moving here.Its better then Kalm."

Tifa drank some of her OJ and looked to Cloud."Oh,thats nice."She smiled.

Now Zack was pissed,it was bad enough they were getting close,but for him to move here and be around her more?It was too much.Yet,he didn't know how to get Tifa to notice him,she didn't ignore him,but he wanted her affection,he wanted her.

'Tifa?"

Tifa looked to Zack."Yes?"

He leaned in kissing her gently on the lips.

She kissed him back assuming they were going to keep up their lie.

Cloud gave a glare at Zack before kissing Aerith's forehead and walking out.

Zack broke the kiss smiling at her."Finish eating,we'll go to the beach later.."

"Okay.."She smiled and watched him walk out the door.She looked over to Aerith who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Aerith,are you okay?"

"Yeah,just this whole who's the dad of who's baby is confusing me and its upsetting me alittle."She looked at Tifa weakly.

Tifa smiled assuringly at her,and took her hand holding it."Everything will work out the way fate intended it to Aerith..."

Aerith smiled at Tifa,she envied her,she wanted to be the one Zack and Cloud were fighting about last night. Especially Cloud...

They finished their breakfast,Cloud and Aerith left to Kalm to gather their things and prepare to move.Tifa walked out of her room in a red metallic bikini,with a black wrap around her waist.

Zack was packing the beach basket,he looked over to Tifa and grinned."Is there ever a time you dont look absolutely beautiful?"

She smiled."Ask me that question in another few months.."

He laughed."Oh,but Tifa,pregnant women are even more beautiful,my dear."

"Oh,thats funny."She said with high sarcasm.

"And you enjoy it."He looked downI think we got everything.I stuffed a bag of cookies in there just incase you got one of your food cravings."He shot a look at her to see her response.

"If I wasn't pregnant I would very much pound your face into the ground."She put her sandals on.

He picked the basket up."But Tifa,if you weren't pregnant I wouldnt have said that."Grins walking to the door.

They walked down to the beach,he set up a spot for them,she had noticed he brought a blanket for them both instead of two.She sat down and took the lotion rubbing it on her legs.Zack looked over at her staring at her long beautiful legs.His eyes drifted up looking over the rest of her body.

"Zack!?"

"Huh?What??!"He looked at her.

"Did you go deaf,I was asking you to put lotion on my back.."

"Sorry,I was thinking.."He took the lotion and started to rub it in once she turned around.

"About what?"

"You,the baby..our situation.."He sighed,he loved the feel of her skin.

"Oh..yeah,I guess I wish it was different to.."She thoughtBecause then you can go back to the one you love...

Zack sighed pulling Tifa in hugging her.She felt sort of shocked but hugged him back.He stood up then picked her up carrying her to the water.

"Zack!Don't even do it!!!!!"She struggled to get out of his grip.

Zack laughed." I think someone needs to cool off.He got waist deep and knelt down quickly to get her soaked.

Tifa let out a scream as the water hit her body,she let go of Zack and splashed him."You're horrible Zack Fair!!!!."

Zack laughed pulling her close."You enjoy it"

She smiled."Sometimes I do."

Zack leaned in to kiss her,but pulled back as he saw Tifa's eyes gazing at something else.He turned seeing Aerith and Cloud heading to them in the water.He sighed thinking"Cloud you managed to ruin yet another moment"He smiled and waved to them.

Cloud ran up picking Tifa up and spinning her up in the air."Hey!!!"

Tifa giggled and screamed abit before Cloud set her down. Zack sighed standing."Hey Tifa,want some ice cream?"

"Yes,Zack that would be wonderful!"Tifa smiled brightly

Zack stared at her smiling"Alright,Cloud come with me'"

"Sure"Cloud winked at Tifa before walking away.

Tifa and Aerith looked at eachother and walked back to the blanket,and sat down.

"So Tifa...can I ask you a question?"Aerith looked to her.

"Sure,what is it Aerith?"Tifa put her sunglasses on and laid back.

"Are you inlove with Zack?"

"He's inlove with you.."

"No he doesnt.."Aerith sighed."I overheard him and Cloud...he loves you."

Tifa sighed."But he was staring at you all night..."

" I think they're confused.."

"So Cloud...is this all a trick to get back with Tifa?"Zack looked at him waiting in line.

Cloud laughed."Zack,are you afraid she'll come back to me?"

Zack smirked."No,because I know she wouldnt go back with you."

Cloud muttered something as he stood at the counter ordering ice cream for Aerith and himself.Zack got Tifa's ice cream and the two men walked back to the girls in silence.

"Here you go beautiful"Zack smiled handing Tifa her ice cream.

Cloud handed Aerith hers and sat between her and Tifa.

"Thank you Zack!!"She hugged him as he sat near her.

"Anything for the mother of my child."Zack gently rubbed her stomach.

After the girls and Cloud were done with their ice cream they tanned and then went swimming,as it got later they walked along the beach.

"Zack...I'm getting alittle tired.."Tifa yawned.

Zack knelt down."Climb up on my back."

"Are you sure?"She tilted her head.

"Yeah,I am now get on."He laughed.

Tifa smiled and got on Zack's back he stood up holding onto her legs."Better?"

"Yeah,thanks"She had her arms wrapped around his neck and rested her head on him.

"Aerith,you want me to carry you?"Cloud looked over to her.

"Sure!"She climbed on his back as Cloud knelt down,he picked her up and started to walk.

By the time they reached their homes,Tifa and Aerith were fast asleep.

Cloud looked to Zack."I just got one question..."

"What?"

"Which one do you truly love?"

"Cloud,we'll talk about that later..now's not the time."Zack walked into the house,shutting the door.He carried Tifa to her room and got her on the bed,he tucked her in and rubbed her stomach abit.

"She's the one I love"Zack whispered as he brushed strands of hair out of Tifa's face.He walked to his room and fell asleep almost instantly.

Cloud got Aerith in bed,and laid next to her staring at her."Damnit...which one do I love?.."_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters...**

**One week Later..**

Tifa was in the kitchen getting dinner ready,every so often she looked out the window watching everyone set up for the carnival.She smiled thinking,but it was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."Tifa went back to mixing the ingredients into the meatloaf.

Cloud walked in smiling."Hey Tifa,where's Zack?"

"Zack has a job now."She smiled to herself."Where's Aerith?"

"She's taking a nap"He walked over to her."So what does Zack do?"

"He's a cop"She moved the meat to the pan and started to form it.

"Tifa...I'm asking Aerith to marry me."He waited for her responce.

She bent down putting the meatloaf in the already preheated oven."Well I wish you two the best of luck"She shut the oven door,looking at him with a soft smile."And I mean that."

He sighes." I know you do..so what about you and Zack?"

"Me and Zack are fine the way we are.."

"And what are you two exactly?You dont seem to show your emotions with eachother in public,or even when me and Aerith are around..."

She looked down"Cloud..Zack and I ar-"

"We're just not going exclusive yet,tonight will be our first time the world knows we're a couple"Zack interupted as he walked and walked over to Tifa hugging her then looking to Cloud. "We just wanted to make sure our feelings were right."

"Oh,I see"Cloud looked to Tifa,to see her expression.She was staring at Zack,like she always did,but he could never tell what she was feeling."Tifa,would you like to come with me to get the ring for her?"

"Actually,Cloud how about I go?Tifa's making dinner and I want her to find something to wear on our date tonight"He winked to Tifa who blushed a deep red.

"Umm sure..I guess.."Cloud seemed disappointed and turned walking to the door.

"I'll be back soon,beautiful!"Zack pulled Tifa into his arms,leaned in and kissed her deeply infront of Cloud.

Tifa abit shocked,kissed him back,feeling her face burning.

Zack broke the kiss smiling at her as he let her go and walked to Cloud."Well,lets get going,shall we?"

Cloud was shocked and enraged,he noded and grumbled while walking out the door,with Zack following him.

"Something wrong,Cloud?"Zack smiled placing his hands in his pockets.

"No,I'm just tired.I want to get this done so I can be with Aerith.."

"Yeah yeah,I know,I miss Tifa already!"He laughed.

"I bet..."He muttered entering the jewelry shop.

Zack gave a sarcastic laugh as he smiled walking up to the clerk."Hi there..I'm looking to get something for my girlfriend.We havent been together long enough for marrige,but she is having my child and I want to give her something special to show her how I feel,without having to actually say it"

The girl giggled."It figures,a man too afraid to tell a woman how he feels."

Zack blushed."I just get lost in her beauty and then I cant think of anything to say.."

"Well,she's a very lucky lady.Hmm,I would say a promise ring..to let her know you appreciate her,and you'll always be there for her.."

Zack would cross his arms over his chest thinking for a moment then smile."Good idea!!" Zack walked away looking for the perfect promise ring.

The clerk approached Cloud."And how can I help you,sir?"

Cloud,stopped glaring at Zack and looked to her."Yes,I'm proposing to my girlfriend tonight."

She smiled."Oh we have a great selection of engagement rings right over here."

Zack smirked watching Cloud for a moment then looked down."MISS! I found one!"

"I'll be right there sir."She looked to Cloud."I'll let you look around,tell me when you find something you like." She walked to Zack."Which did you decide?"

Zack grinned and pointed to a red heartshape cut with a silver band."That ones perfect!"

The woman laughed."Whats her ring size?"

"5 1/2."Zack replied.

"Thats amazing that you know that,most men that come in here have no idea about their wives or girlfriends ring sizes."She took the ring out and put it in a case then walked to the register.

"I actually looked at her rings a few days ago,I knew if I asked her she'd figure it out."

Cloud sighed."I found one..."

"I'll be right with you"The woman said as she handed the bag and took the money from Zack.She put it in the register and handed him the recipt.She walked over to Cloud as Zack rolled the bag up around the box and stuffed it into his pocket,then walked out.

Cloud watched him leave then looked back to the woman."This one,right here.."

"My what wonderful taste you men have these days,whats her ring size?"

"She's a 6."He looked down at the glass as the woman took the ring and placed it in the box and walked to the register.Cloud paid for it and walked out looking around,seeing Zack talking to one of the guys setting up for the carnival.He shook his head and went back to his house,hiding the ring in his pocket."Aerith,you here?"

Aerith walked out smiling at Cloud."Hey sweetie,where did you go?"

"Oh I just wanted to say hi to Tifa and ask if her and Zack were going to the carnival tonight."He shrugged wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her lips lightly.

Aerith kissed him back."I meant after Tifa's I called and she said you and Zack left.Oh by the way me and her are going to the hospital Monday for our first ultra sounds"

"Wow.you're going already,but arent you only a month along?"

"Yeah,close to it,but its just a check up.So where did you and Zack go after you left Tifa's?"

"Oh,we went to see if any of the men needed help setting up for the carnival,then I was looking around for an abandonded building to open up my delivery service here."He moved his right hand down and rubbed her stomach.

"Well,why dont you set up the office in the den,silly?" Aerith giggled."You're too silly at times Cloud,oh I ordered chinese for dinner,it should be here shortly."

"Alright."He smiled to himself as he watched her move to the kitchen and set up the table for a romantic dinner.He thought to himself I do love her..I do want to spend my life with her..right?

Zack walked through the door with a dozen of roses 3 red,3 white,3 yellow, and three white with red tips.He noticed the table was all ready for dinner,their food was waiting on it,but Tifa wasent around.He got abit worried."Tifa?"He looked in the bathroom,den ,then ran into her room.

Tifa turned screaming as he busted through the door,she covered herself with the towel."Zack!What are you doing?!"

Zack sighed turning away from her."I'm sorry,but I didnt see you and you didnt respond so I paniced.."

Tifa sighed slipping a yellow dress on that was stretchy around her chest and baggy from the ribcage down,she walked over wrapping her arms around him,resting her head on his back."Zack,you dont need to worry so much.."

He turned"Or do I?You're carrying my baby Tifa,I care about you,so I think I'm going to worry"

"But it might be Cloud's..."She looked down holding her flat stomach.

"I dont care,I told you I'm taking care of him or her anyway,so I'm going to concider it mine either way."He handed her the roses."I thought they were beautiful,then I thought of you.."

She smiled taking them."Thanks,Zack."She kissed his cheek and walked around him to get a vase from the kitchen.

"I also got something else for you,but you have to wait for that one"He grinned.

Tifa raised a brow as she filled the vase up with water."No hints?"

"Nope,you'll have to wait until we're at the carnival tonight."

"You're horrible!"She giggled as she put the roses in the vase then set it on the coffee table in the livingroom.

He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and rests his hands on her stomach."It will be worth it,I promise.Now lets have dinner."He turned her around and walked her to the kitchen table.pulling a chair out for her.

"Thanks."She sat down pulling the chair in and crossed her legs.

"Hey,I thought you couldnt have wine?"He looked at the red liquid in their glasses.

"Its tropical punch."She giggled as he took a small sip checking.

"Well,dinner looks great,Tifa."They both filled their plates up and began eating.

Aerith and Cloud were quietly eating dinner.Cloud kept looking up at Aerith then looked back down.

"Is something wrong,Cloud?"Aerith tilted her head.

"Well,umm..."He stood up and walked next to Aerith.She looked up at him confused,then blushed deeply as he got down on one knee,pulling out a small box from his back pocket.

'Cloud..."

"Aerith Gainsborough,will you do me the honor in being my wife?"

"Yes Cloud,Yes!!"Aerith smiled widely as Cloud slipped the ring on her finger.She felt her eyes watering and fell into his arms,hugging and kissing him. He kissed her back,wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you,Cloud!"

"I love you too,Aerith"He smiled then thought I hope...

After dinner Zack walked to the livingroom,dimmed the lights and turned the sterio on,he went through the cd and stopped at the song "Pieces from Red".

"Tifa come over here"He said as he pressed play.Tifa walked over and he wrapped his arms around her waist."Dance with me.."

Tifa blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck,she looked into his eyes as they started dancing.Zack smiled resting his forehead against hers,thinking how happy he truely was with her.He admitts he cared about Aerith,but the way he felt about Tifa was so much deeper.

Tifa stared into his blue eyes,this close she could see the voilet tint that made them look even more beautiful.She smiled brighter,she never 'just danced' with someone alone like this,not even with Cloud.Was she really falling for Zack?He's been there for her since they ran back into eachother,even that fateful day in Nibelhiem,he was there for her.Was he the hero she always wanted?The one that loved her?She ignored the fact he dated Aerith,she closed her eyes letting out a happy sigh.

'"Tifa,open your eyes.."

She opened her eyes slowly,then wide as he planted a kiss on her lips,she kissed him back,closing her eyes again,he closed his,pulling her closser to him.Neither of them wanted the moment to end,but they were interupted by a knock on the door.

Zack broke the kiss and smiled looking down at her."I'll get that.."He walked to the door and opened it,Aerith ran in and Cloud followed behind her.

"Tifa!Me and Cloud are getting married!!"Aerith showed Tifa the ring.

Tifa smiled,a real smile."Aerith,this is so amazing,I'm so happy for you!"

"Congradulations,you two"Zack said shutting the door.

"Thanks.."Cloud studied the room,hearing the music,seeing the dim lights,the lipgloss smeared all over Zack's face."I guess we were interupting something.."

"Well yeah you kinda did.."Zack walked around the couch wrapping his arms around Tifa's chest rocking her gentley back and forth.

"Oh,we're so sorry!"Aerith frowned abit."We just thought you two were ready,the carnival just opened and we were heading down.."

Zack looked over at Tifa."You ready to go,babe?"

"Let me just fix my make up.."She released herself from him and walked to the bathroom.

"Alright,even though you dont need too.."He mummbled watching her leave then return with more lip gloss and her purse.

They all gave eachother a nod and walked out of the house,heading to the carnival by the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters.**

Zack wrapped his arm around Tifa as the got down to the carnival.There were alot of families and couples there.He looked around Tifa to see Cloud and Aerith there.

"Zack,I want to go on the ferris wheel when the fireworks start."Tifa looked up at him.

"I figured that and we already got seats"He grinned.

"We do?"She raised a brow.

"Yeah,I was talking to the guy earlier and he said he'd do it for me."

"Zack,thats so sweet of you!!"She leaned over kissing him.

Zack kissed her back,rubbing her cheek gentley with his hand.Cloud pulled Tifa and pointed."Look they have a deck set up for dancing.Hey Zack,lets switch girls for a few songs."

"Thats up to Tifa."Zack looked to her.

"Okay,two songs then we switch back."

"Sounds good to me."Aerith said.

The four walked to the deck,Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa.And watched Zack with Aerith,Zack didnt seem to thrilled to be dancing with Aerith.

Aerith looked to Zack and smiled."You really do love her,dont you?"

"Yeah,I do...Aerith,I care about you.I always will you're a great person.but with her,its much more."He stared at Tifa,smiling.

"I'm happy for you,Zack.Tifa's a great woman,and you're a great guy."

Zack gave her a small hug as they danced.

Cloud sighed.'Tifa..if I never cheated on you,do you think we'd be married right now?"

"Cloud,it didnt turn out that way..please dont bring it up.."

"Tifa,I still love you,I never stoped"He stared into her eyes.

"I love Zack.."She pulled away and walked to Zack and Aerith.

"May I steal this handsome man from you?"

"Yes,you may"Aerith giggled leaving Zack and Tifa,she walked to Cloud kissing him.

"Tifa are you alright?"Zack tilted his head looking at her.Tifa's eyes watered abit as what her and Cloud said repeated through her mind.She leaned in kissing him deeply.He kissed her back,resting his hands on the small of her back.

After about 3 minutes of their kiss,Zack broke it and stared down at her."Tifa..Wha-"

"We should get on the ferris wheel,the fireworks will be starting soon.."She cut him off,taking his hand heading towards the ferris wheel.

"Yeah,lets go.."He walked with her.When they got to the ferris wheel,Zack waved to the guy and he smiled.

'Get on kids"He laughed as Tifa and Zack smiled getting in one of the seats.

Tifa and Zack sat down and the bar locked down infront of them,Zack wrapped his arm around Tifa,pulling her close as the wheel moved up so more people can go on. After a few moments the ferris wheel was moving around.

Tifa looked at the veiw ahead of her,watching the boat that would be shooting off the fireworks.Zack looked to her then turned her head softly so she was looking at him,he smiled and leaned in kissing her.She placed a hand on his chest and kissed him back.

"Oh!Dont they just look so romantic up there!!"Aerith giggled watching them.

"Yeah yeah..."Cloud didnt bother looking,he stared off into the water,thinkingThat should be me up there with her,not him...

"Cloud..."Aerith's smile went to a frown then got angry,she put it together."You bastard!"Just as the first of the fireworks went off,Aerith smacked Cloud accross the face and stormed off.Cloud,shocked watched her walk off.

"Damnit!"He wasent in the mood to chase her,he watched her walk off then looked up at the ferris wheel.

Tifa broke the kiss watching the fireworks,Zack,quickly slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the box."Tifa!"

"Hmm?"She turned to him and looked oddly at the box."Zack.."

"I wanted to show you my appreciation,because everytime I try showing it,everything seems to get misread.So I got you this.."He opened the box showing her the ring."Its not an engagement ring,I know,it would be way to early for that,but its a promise ring..."He sighed."Tifa lockhart.I promise to be here for you,forever,no matter what happens to us..I want to be in this childs life too,even if its not mine,I want to be the here you can always count on,the friend you can tell anything to,the muscular pillow you can cuddle up to when you just need someone to hold you..I want to be here for you...for as long as you want me to be here.."

Tifa's jaw dropped abit,her face lite up,her eyes watered abit."Zack... I-"

"Tifa,please accept this ring as a token of my apprecation for you.."He took her small hand and placed the ring on her ring finger.

She looked down at the ring on her finger then back up at him.She smiled and pulled him in for a hug."How did I ever come to deserve you?..."

"Fate Tifa,its all fate"He hugged her back smiling.

She cuddled up to him and they watched the fireworks together.When the fireworks ended the ferriswheel lowered for them and they got off.Zack had his arm wrapped around Tifa's waist.

A few hours past,Zack won Tifa a few prizes,they danced more,got something to drink and Tifa finally started to feel tired.As they were walking back to their home Cloud approached them and looked at Tifa's hand seeing Zack did give her the ring.

"Hey Cloud,where's Aerith?"Tifa asked noticing he was pretty drunk.

"Oh,Aerith..Yeah about her,she's pretty pissed at me.."

"Why?"Zack asked before Tifa could.

"Because I cant take my eyes off of you"He pointed at Tifa.

Tifa turned away.

"Tifa..whats going on?"Zack looked to her.

"Cloud admitting to still loving me tonight...I'm guessing Aerith figured it out.."Tifa sighed."I'm going to check on her.."Tifa walked off soon realizing it was a bad idea.

She knocked on the door,Aerith opened it quickly and pulled Tifa in shutting it behind her.

"Tifa!Cloud's been lying to me!"Her eyes were red from crying.Tifa took her friend into her arms and hugged her."Aerith..do you want to stay with me and Zack tonight?"

"Can I?.."Aerith looked to her.

"Of course,go pack some things and I'll get the spare room ready for you."

'Thanks Tifa."

'Dont mention it Aerith"Tifa ran back to her house tossing all of Zacks stuff into her room and fixed the now spare roo for Aerith up.

"Wow Cloud,you never cease to amaze me..First you want Tifa,then Aerith,then Tifa,then you propose to Aerith,and now you want Tifa again.."Zack shook his head.

"Shut up!You dont know anything!You're supposed to be dead!"Cloud growled staring at Zack.

Zack smiled."Yes,but I'm not..and Cloud,this game has to stop.We're not kids anymore,we're all adults.You cant keep choosing between Aerith and Tifa,they're both pregnant,and they both have feelings."

"Oh thats easy for you to say!You dont care about anyone but yourself Zack!"

"Things changed Cloud.I care about Aerith,she's my friend,and well,I love Tifa and pretty much told her tonight.."

Cloud let out a scream and threw a punch at Zack,who quickly turned grabbing Cloud's fist and pulling his arm behind his back,restraining Cloud.

"I'm not going to fight you man,we're supposed to be friend!"

"FRIENDS DONT TAKE THEIR FRIENDS FIANCEE'S!"Cloud turned using his other fist to punch Zack in the ribcage.

Zack let go stumbling back."Yeah,they dont,and you took Aerith,you bastard!"Zack punched Cloud in the face."You cheated on your fiancee with mine!"

Cloud fell back wiping the blood from his mouth."You and Aerith werent engaged!!"Cloud stood up running at Zack,tackling him to the ground.

Tifa heard the screaming and walked outside just as Aerith was coming out of her house with her bags"

"Hey!Stop it you two!"Tifa ran over to them.

Aerith dropped her things and ran with Tifa,trying to help Tifa pull them apart.The guys wouldnt shove,they kept punching eachother,Cloud stood up and pushed Aerith into Tifa sending them both to the ground."Stay the hell out of this!Both of you!"

Tifa bit her lip in pain holding her stomach,Aerith was knocked unconcious."Zack!Help"Tifa cried out holding her stomach tighter as she knelt down checking on Aerith.

Zack scrambled to his feet and ran over to Tifa and Aerith."Tifa are you okay?!"

"D-don--oww!Worry,check A--Aerith!"Tifa curled up in pain.

"Shit!"He pulled out his PHS and called the emergency line.

"Yes I need TWO ambulences here,I have two pregnant girls that need help,ones unconcious!"

"We'll have someone right there!"The operater stood on the line with Zack until paramedics arrived taking both the girls and Zack with them.

Cloud watched from the distance,he clenched his fist and punched the brick building.He got on his bike and followed after them.

**A/N: I know this one ended short,but I want to keep you all wondering.XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I dont own anyone or anything...**

The next morrning Zack woke up in a chair,he cracked his neck and stretched his arms,then leaned over holding Tifa's hand.She opened her eyes and looked over to him.

"Zack?.."

"Oh hey,you're up"

"What happened?"She sat up alittle.

"Well when the ambulence came you passed out,they rushed you and Aerith here,did a few tests then an ultra sound to check on the babies,then admitted you both here for the night.Tifa I'm sorry I couldnt protect you,I broke my promise."He lowered his head.

"Zack,you didnt know he'd do that..so..is our baby okay?And how's Aerith?"

He looked up.'Our baby is perfectly fine.."He looked back down."Aerith lost hers.."

"Oh no!I have to go see her!"She tried getting up.

"No no!Tifa,please!You cant get out of bed!"

"Why not!?"

"Because you'll lose the baby if you do!"

"..."She looked at him.

He let out a sigh."You need bed rest for the next two weeks,which means when I get you home the only time you're getting out of bed is to use the bathroom,or if I get you in a wheel chair,otherwise,no leaving the bed and no stress.."

"Zack,I'm sorry"She laid back pulling him with her.He hugged her back kissing her shoulder.

"So where is he?"

"Cloud?"

"Yeah.."She narrowed her eyes.

"He came to the hospital,he heard what happen..he wont leave her side."

"Have you checked on her?"

"No,Tifa,you're my main concern.."

She held him tighter.He clossed his eyes and rubbed her shoulders.

Aerith woke up seeing Cloud across the room looking out the window.She let out a sigh and sat up.He looked over seeing her awake,he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her crying.'I'm so sorry my love."

She hugged him back,and remembered everything before the black out."You pushed me..."

"I was drunk,I wasent thinking.Please Aerith,forgive me?"

"Is me and Tifa's baby okay?"

"I dont know about Tifa's no ones telling me,but you..you lost yours.."

Her eyes widden and she started to cry and scream"You bastard!This is all your FAULT! I lost my baby because you cant accept that she's moved on!?Get the hell out!"

"Aerith!I-"

"GET OUT!"She pointed to the door.

As Cloud turned to leave,they heard a loud beeping and the intercom go off,Cloud looked to Aerith as they said the room name."Aerith,thats Tifa's room."

"Oh no"Aerith,pulled the I.V out of her arm and got out of bed.

"Aerith I dont thi-"

"Come on we need to see her!"She dragged him by the arm.

Tifa cried out in pain as she held her stomach.Zack had been kicked out of the room,he paced back and forth nervously.

"Zack!"

"Aerith?!"He looked up."You shouldnt be out of bed!"

"Sorry but the damage has already been done,whats wrong with Tifa?"

"I dont know,one minute we were talking then the next she started crying out in pain."

"I hope she's okay.."Aerith frowned.

"Me too"He sighed.

Aerith wrapped her arms around him hugging him,he hugged her back.

The doctor came out and walked to Zack."Mr Fair?"

"Yes?"He let Aerith go.

"You can go see her..I'm sorry,we did everything we could..."He turned walking away.

"Oh no..."Zack ran into Tifa's room.

**Two weeks later...**

Zack came home from work,he sighed taking his wet boots off,it had been raining all week.As if the pain in the house wasent gloomy enough,it had to pour outside.He started to take his shirt off.

"Hey Zack,looking good."Aerith smiled.

"Shit!"He slipped his shirt back on."Sorry about that Aerith,I didnt see you there."

She smiled from the couch."Oh,I didnt mind at all.I keep forgetting how attractive you are Zack."

"How's Tifa?"He quickly changed the subject.

"Same,she wont leave her room,barely eats,she's just sitting at her window staring outside."

"Damn.."He walked into their room and shut the door behind him.He stared at her for a moment."Hey sweeite,I'm home..."

Tifa looked at him,her eyes red from crying,her face stained with tears.He had to admit,she looked like hell, her hair was limp,her skin was pale,she had to of lost 10 pounds,maybe more.He hated seeing her like this.

"Tifa,I think we need to talk..."He walked sitting next to her.

She shook her head and cried more.He took her into his arms and held her close."Tifa,I promised you in the hospital,I wouldnt leave your side,even if you pushed me away.I'll do anything you want,please just tell me."

Tifa hugged him back."Zack,I just want this pain to go away.."

"It will,I promise"He looked into her eyes and wiped her teared stained face.She gave a nod and placed her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.Zack held her for abit until she fell asleep,he slowly picked her up and carried her to the bed.He tucked her in and kissed her lips,he turned to see Aerith in the doorway.He walked passed her as she shut the door.

"Want a beer?"She looked to him.

"Yeah,I need one,thanks."He walked to the couch and sat down.

Aerith walked to the fridge,got him a beer and sat near him handing it to him.

"Aerith,I got a question.."

"What is it?"

"How come your not taking your childs lost so hard?"

She sighed."The timming was wrong,I had no idea who the father was,and just in general I wasent ready for a kid.I'm upset I lost it,but seeing as I was only half happy about it,I guess it didnt hit me as hard as it hit her."

"See thats the thing,I have a feeling theres more to this then she's letting on."He downed half his beer.

"Like what?You think she just wants attention?"

"No,I have no clue what it is..I know its not that though.."

"Let me get you another beer.."

"Thanks."He finished the first one and placed it on the coffee table.

"Oh,its no problem"She handed him the beer and sat down again.

"So...have you heard from Cloud?"

"Yes,but I dont think I'm ready to talk to him."She rolled her eyes."He's caused so much pain to you.."

"And Tifa.."He added.

"...Right..Tifa too..."

He laid back against the back of the couch and drank his second beer.Aerith looked to him and smiled.She was starting to notice things she's never noticed before,his willingness to make Tifa happy,his romantic side,the way he honors the people close to him.She smiled."Do you want another beer?"

"Uhh..sure"He looked to her,smiled then looked behind the couch down the hall at Tifa's door.

Tifa opened her eyes and laid on the bed,she stared down at her stomach and sighed.She clossed her eyes whispering to herself."Now that the baby's gone...are you going to stick around?Or am I going to lose you too..Zack..."She shook her head trying not to think of it.

Cloud paced back and forth in his condo,he wanted Aerith to call.He hated that she was in the same house as Zack,but he hated it even more that Tifa was with him.

"Damn I'm just gonna go see Aerith!"He grabbed his PHS and walked out of the house.

Zack was feeling pretty buzzed."God,I love her so much.."

"What about me,didnt you ever love me?"Aerith's eyes watered up.

"I did love you,but you broke my heart!You cheated on me with Cloud.."

"I'm so sorry Zack"She leaned over wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back."I'm sorry for not being the one you wanted."

She smirked then pulled back looking into his blue eyes."You're everything I want."

"Aerith...what about Cl-"

He was cut off by Aerith pulling him into a deep kiss,he droped his hands from her upper waist to her hips.She ran her hands through his hair,pulling herself closser into him.

As Cloud walked to Tifa's he stopped seeing Zack and Aerith from the window.A small smirk formed on his face as he took out his PHS and started taking pictures with his phone.After saving him he walked to the door.

Zack pulled Aerith away."God Aerith what the hell just happened?!"

"Passion,thats what...Zack,what if me and Tifa lost the kids because she was having yours and I was having Cloud's."

"What does that have to do with anything!"He stood up.

"Because maybe we should be together,and thats why it happened."

Cloud opened the door with a smile on his face."Oh,Aerith,Zack how are you?"

Zack ignored Aerith and looked to Cloud."Hey,I guess you're here to talk to Aerith.I'll leave you two alone."

"No,its fine,stay.I actually want to congradulate you two."Cloud replied.

"Congradulate?"Zack raised a brow.

"Yeah,you two are back together right?I mean that kiss was pretty intimate."

"Me and Aerith are NOT together,I love Tifa."

Aerith's eyes watered and she ran into the guest room.

Zack didnt move,he let her run,he crossed his arms."I'm going to tell Tifa what happen,so dont try blackmailing me Cloud."He turned walking to Tifa's room.

"Damn!"He ran past Zack and went into Tifa's room,shutting and locking the door."Tifa!"

"What?"She sat up looking at him.

Cloud opened his phone and went to his photo gallery."Look at this picture then click the right arrow to see more."He handed her the phone,she took it but jumped as she heard banging on the door.

"Tifa!Cloud!Open the door!"

"Zack?"She climbed out of the bed.

"Tifa,quick look at the pictures"

Tifa looked down,her eyes widen,her heart felt like it stopped,she clicked to see the next photo.She felt her throat dry,her eyes started to burn as tears forced their way out.She droped the phone on the bed as Zack busted through the door.He walked towards her,she backed up her hands started to shake.

"Stay away.."Her voice was cracking.

"Tifa I can explain the whole situation to you.."

"I dont want to hear it!"She smacked him across the face.Cloud smirked,she walked to Cloud and smacked him even harder." I want all of you out now!!"

Cloud held his face in shock,he didnt expect her to smack him.He turned and walked out of the house.

"Alright,I'll just stay on the couch,I'll talk to you tomorrow Tifa."

"No,pack your things..I want you out of my house.."She turned closing her eyes fighting back the tears.

He narrowed his eyes and walked to the closet to pack some of his things,as he finished he walked to the door and turned to her."Just for the record..she kissed me first,and I was buzzed and being stupid,and kissed her back.."He turned and walked to the guest room,he opened it seeing Aerith was already packed and gone."Huh.."He shrugged and walked out of the house and walked to the Inn,getting a room.

Tifa walked out to the empty livingroom,she turned walking to the kitchen and got a glass and a bottle of wine.She looked at the glass then the bottle,she took the bottle and walked over to the couch curling up on it.She drank some of the wine and stared out the window.She picked the remote up and put her sterio on,then she burried her head into the couch pillow and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'll let you know if I ever own them XD**

**A/N; I've been so occupied with other stuff lately,I lost interest in this story.I was orignally going for chapter 14 to end,but this will be the final chapter.I will be working on another TifaXZack,eventually probably soon.**

Another week went by,all of Tifa's friends had talked about these past incidents in her life.Vincent had sugested that someone stays with her,Yuffie jumped to the offer before anyone else could comment.She packed her things that day and moved in,Tifa not questioning why.All their time was spent at karoke bars,tanning at the beach,cloth shopping,and movie night in the livingroom.Yuffie and Tifa would sit up for hours watching movies,muchining out on snacks,drinking,and doing eachothers hair.Tifa opened up alot to Yuffie,only to make the ninja want to hurt everyone that upset Tifa.

One morrning Yuffie woke up in disturbence to the front door knocking.She walked out peeking into Tifa's room,seeing she was fast asleep with the music going.No wonder why she cant hear the doorYuffie thought and laughed as she opened the door,giving the person on the other side a glare.

"What do you want blondie?"

Cloud raised a brow,he didnt know Yuffie was with Tifa,but he pushed his curiousity away and smiled."I'm here to see Tifa."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you talk to her?You've been screwing her up way back since we were all in AVALANCHE together."

"Yuffie,my relationship with her is none of your buisness.."

Yuffie let out a laugh before glaring and punching him in the nose."Dont you dare say what happens to my best friend isent any of my buisness."With that Yuffie closed the door feeling so accomplished she called Vincent waking him up from a dead sleep just to explain to him what she did.

Vincent's voice remained humorless."Very good,Yuffie..but did you have to wake me up to tell me that?"

"Of course!"

Vincent let out a sigh.'I'll talk to you later."He hung up on her.

Ok-"She heard the click.She shruged,she wasent gonig to let his hang up kill her mood,she put the phone down and peeked into Tifa's room seeing that Tifa was awake.She opened the door and walked over sitting on the bed with her friend.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah,was someone at the door?"Tifa sat up.

"Cloud was but I punched him"She grinned.

Tifa laughed hugging her friend."Thank you."

"Hey Tifa,why dont we go out for breakfast instead of slaving infront of a stove all day?"

"Alright"Tifa got out of bed.

"I'll see you in the livingroom when you're ready"Yuffie walked to her room to change.

Tifa,took a quick shower,put her hair up in a bun,allowing her shorter hair strands to hang down.She went through her closset and put on a pair of red jeans and a black tube top,she put her black boots on and walked out to the livingroom to see Yuffie wearing blue shorts and a tight white tank top.

"You ready,Yuffie?"

"Of course!"Yuffie smiled as she watched Tifa get her purse and keys.The two walked out of the condo and down to a restraunt.

"So have you heard from Zack yet?"Yuffie asked looking to Tifa.

Tifa sighed and looked over to her real quick before cautiously looking around them."I havent turned my phone on since the incident,so I wouldnt know.I havent left the house since you came,and apperantly havent seen him around.I dont know maybe he left town..."There was a small hint of sadness in her voice.She still loved him,but couldnt forgive him,it took her all her will power not to find him,run into his arms and kiss him.The way she thought it out was if she could get over Cloud,she could get over Zack.

"Well hopefully he didnt,I really would like to see you two together"Yuffie said as the two were seated at the restraunt.The waiter looked to them.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Yes,I'll have orange juice,and Yuffie I dont want him back.."Tifa replied as she placed her purse in the seat next to her.

"Make that two orange juices"Yuffie looked to Tifa as the waiter left."Then why are you still weating the ring?"Yuffie smirked as she saw Tifa's face light up.

"I..I forgot ab..about it.."Her face turned red,she covered herself with her hands as the waitor came placing their drinks down.

"Are you ready to order?"The man pulled out his pen and pad.

"I'll have the breakfast special"Yuffie announced,handing him the menu.

"I'll have the same..."Tifa handed him her menu and looked to Yuffie."I should return it.."

'It was a gift Tifa,cheerish it.."Yuffie said nodding to her.

Tifa sighed looking out the window,the day went by pretty fast Tifa thought as her and Yuffie worked out in the basement.

"We should go out for drinks tonight"Yuffie lifted up her legs and kicked them up in the air repeatively.

"Sure"Tifa replied as she continued doing sit ups.Then there was a knock on the door,Tifa stood up."I'll get it."She ran up the stairs.

"Check the peekhole first!!"Yuffie yelled.Tifa looked through the hole and saw Cloud,she sighed and opened the door.

"Cloud,what do you want?"Tifa placed her hands on her hips.

Cloud looked at her and shook his head."Dont worry,I'm not pulling any stunts,I just came by to let you know I'm leaving Coast Del Sol..forever."

She shrugged and smiled."Good,oh and dont turn around either. No one will be waiting."She moved her hand to shut the door,but Cloud placed his hand in the way.

"I still love you,and I always will.Please,never forget that."He turned walking off,Tifa gave a glare and softly shut her door,she walked back downstairs tackling Yuffie who was doing jumping jacks.

"Ooof!Tifa!"Yuffie glared as Tifa smiled getting off of her.Yuffie smiled."Whats with the happy attitude?"

"Cloud's leaving town!"She giggled."Lets go celebrate!"

"Finally!"Yuffie laghed as both girls went to their rooms.Yuffie changing into a short black dress,the short sleeves hanging down her arms,she put black heels on and brushed her hair. Tifa put on a short red dress with thin straps,she put her heels on and put her hair in a messy bun.She did her make up and walked out smiling to her friend.

"Looking good,Yuffie!"

"As do you,Tifa." Both girls giggled and walked out the door,they walked until they reached the bar.They sat at the bar table and ordered drinks.Yuffie ordered a Cosmo and Tifa ordered a Sex on the Beach.

Tifa raised her glass,and yuffie raised hers hitting it with Tifa's lighty then both girls drank.

"Its nice Cloud's finally leaving your life"Yuffie said playing with her glass.

"Maybe you knocked some sense into him when you punched him"Tifa smiled and laughed abit.

"That was the best moment of my life" They looked at eachother and laughed.

A few drinks later the girls were buzzed,Tifa laughed at any sound that came out of Yuffie's mouth.Which made it incredibly hard when the two friends attemped to sing a duet on the karoke machine.Yuffie couldnt keep her balance and slurred with every word,after their horrible song,and Yuffie almost cracking her skull open the friends ordered more drinks.A few guys approached them that night and asked them to dance,both werent too drunk to hang all over them,but tripped with every turn and sway.

"Tifa... I think I'm gonna pass out.."The ninja said standing up.

"Wanna go home?"

Yuffie nodded.Tifa and her left the bar and looked over to the beach.She didnt know if it was the alcohol or her intuition but something wanted her to walk along the beach.

"Hey Yuff,I'll meet you at home"

"Okaies!!"She ran off back to the house almost tripping a few times.

Tifa giggled and walked to the beach,she took her heels off and sat by the shore,letting the water hit her feet.She looked up to the moon,it made everything look so beautiful she loooked at the sky,closed her eyes and wished on a star.Just as she finished wishing she heard someone sit next to her.At first she thought it was Yuffie.

"You didnt lose the keys,did you?"

"No,you took them away from me."Zack said resting his arms on his knee's.

She looked over to him and glared."Yuffie,I think I'm too drunk,because you look like Zack.."

"I am Zack"

Tifa smacked him over and over."I hate you!!I hate you so much Zack Fair!!"Her eyes watered as she cried.

He held her hands down."Tifa!Stop!"

"No!!"She kicked him.

He let out an annoyed sigh and picked her up,as she struggled,still hitting and kicking,he walked waist deep into the water and dropped her into it.

She let out a small scream as she fell in then came back up,killing off whatever buzz she had."How dare you!"She gave him a hard smack across his face,his head turned as she smacked him,she gave him a glare,tears still running down her face.She walked past him heading to her purse and shoes.He turned to her,following her.

"I'm sorry but you were being immature.I can see you still hate me,so I'm not going to try anymore."

"Good!Why dont you get some brains like Cloud and just leave town!"She snapped back."Oh and take Aerith with you.."She added,then slipped the ring off her finger throwing it at him.He caught it and looked down at the ring.Her words hurt bad,but now he just felt like she ripped his heart out and threw it into the ocean.

"Tifa.."He paused.No,it wasent worth trying anymore she wasent going to forgive him."Just know,that I love you...Aerith is nothing compared to you,she never will be.But I'm going to stop now,because it will only make things worse.."He stared at her as she sat down near her things rocking back and forth,her arms were wrapped around her head.He heard her crying and saw her shivering abit.He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her,and sat a few inches away from her staring at the sand.

"Just go..."She choked out.

"Not until I walk you to your door.."He looked to her.

"You dont care...you never did..I was a rebound,you used me,we used eachother...you never loved me..."

"Tifa,I love you more then life itself.."

"Stop lying...you only cared because I was pregnant,and as soon as I lose the baby you go back to Aerith..."

"Yeah,believe what you want.."He turned his head away from her.

"I knew it.."She broke out crying more.

"Yep,you're right Tifa...you dont need to hear the story,you just believe whatever you want.I actually thought you were smart.I guess I was wrong."He shrugged picking up sea shells,throwing them into the water.

"I guess so.."She opened her eyes staring down at her knee's.

"Damnit Tifa!"He turned to her grabbing her by the shoulders making her face him."I was torn about t he baby,you were being distant!That night I sat down drinking a beer,Aerith kept giving them to me.I was buzzed and she kissed me.Yes,like an idiot I kissed back.Why?Because my head wasent clear,so much was going on and my head wasent in the right place!I know you'll say thats not an excuse,but she enforced the kiss!She wants me because I treat you better then Cloud treats her!"He let her go and turned away again.

Tifa stared at him."She did?.."

"Yeah...you know I wouldnt cheat on you Tifa.I'm not Cloud.."

"I'm sorry..I should've assumed it was all her doing.."

"No,you couldnt have known.She just lost her kid,you were depressed over your miscarrige,you had clouded judgement"

"Dont make excuses for me..I'm an adult,with a mind of my own.And to be honest,I thought you always really wanted her."

"I always thought you wanted Cloud back"

"I guess we're both idiots,huh?"She looked away.

"I guess so"He moved closser to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders,pulling her close to keep her warm."Tifa.."

"Yeah?"

"Is it..is it too late for us to fix what we had?"he could feel his throat close up on him,nervous to hear her response.

She looked up at him."No...I still love you Zack.."

"I love you too,Tifa"He smiled"Let me walk you home,its getting chilly.."

She got up with him,picking her heels and purse up.He walked her back to her home and watched her as she turned to him planting a small kiss on his lips."I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tifa I got something to ask you.."

"Cant it wait 'till morrning?"

"No,it cant"He got down on his knee."Marry me,Tifa Lockhart.."

Her eyes widen,jaw dropped and face turned red."Zack...I-"She cut herself off as he pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a princess cut diamond ring.

"I want to make you happy,every single day,for the rest of my life.."Zack said smiling,trying to hide his fear of rejection.

"I do..."She broke out a smile."I will be your wife!"

Zack smiled,took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger,then he stood up wrapping his arms around her spinning her with him."Thank you for making me the happiest..and luckiest man alive!"Before she could respond he pulled her into a deep kiss,she kissed him back.

**One year later...**

Zack ran out to his mom,dad,and Denzel.He had a huge smile on his face."Come with me!"He turned running back to Tifa.His parents and Denzel followed him and smiles grew on their face as they entered the delivery room where Tifa held a small newborn boy in her arms.Zack sat by her,wrapping his arm around her shoulders with one arm and brushed his finger gentley against the newborns cheek.

Denzel walked closer and looked to Tifa."Whats his name?" Zack's parents stood nearbye adoring the moment.

"Angeal"Tifa replied cradling her son.She looked up at Zack who kissed her on the forehead.

"I cant believe I have a baby brother now."Denzel walked around the bed and gave Tifa a small hug.Tifa kissed his cheek and smiled,she finally had everything,Denzel her adopted son,her new biological child and a man that she knew was going to love her forever.

Cloud and Aerith had gotten back together,and Aerith gave birth to twin girls.They lived a normal life,both knowing that they didnt end up with the one they wanted.Zack,Tifa and their family lived happily ever after.

**The End )**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **


End file.
